Treasure
by LucifernSatan
Summary: What happens when Madoka plans a surprise trip for only her and Ayumu? Sequel to Bright Ideas EyesxAyumu
1. Chapter 1

This is for those of you who enjoyed Bright Ideas and need more Eyes x Ayumu. Hope you like it!

Warning: Read at your own discretion! There are sexual themes. If you're not a fan of yaoi, this story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spiral or any of their characters.

* * *

Treasure

A lone figure lay sleeping on the roof of Tsukiomi High, a cook book in its usual spot covering his face. Winter was upon them but the few days of warm weather had melted most of the snow. The sun warmed the cool cement under him making it the perfect time of day for a nap.

The solitary being stirred when the roof door opened and voices flittering in the breeze, eventually reached his ears.

"Ayumu!" One of the voices screeched, seeming to be only inches from his ear.

Said boy merely flinched at the high pitch and volume of his name but a groan erupted when a certain book was removed from over his eyes.

"I don't care what you want, just go away!"

"Come on Ayumu, it's the last day of school before Christmas break. You should hang out with your friends." Hiyono said, using the cook book as a weapon to smack the brunette upside the head.

Chocolate eyes glared at the blonde, "Thanks but no thanks. I'd rather spend my last day of school snoozing by myself." He huffed grabbing the book back.

"Yo Little Narumi, what's got your boxers in a bunch?" Kousuke smirked as he saw their Hope cringe at the nick name.

"Besides you, nothing."

"Jerk."

"Idiot."

"Bastard!"

"Asshole!"

"Enough!" Ryoko shouted punching the red head in the arm.

Ayumu had gotten used to having Kousuke and the other blade children hanging around him constantly and he could, for the most part, get along with them but that didn't mean he approved of it. The only reason he even tolerated them was because of Eyes. Since they started seeing each other just after that camping trip Kousuke came up with, it's made the blade children a little easier to deal with.

"What are you doing for Christmas, Little Narumi? Are you going to spend it with Eyes?" Rio, the smallest of the blade children asked.

Ayumu sighed, realizing now that he wasn't going to be able to get away from them, "Actually Madoka has planned a surprise trip for just the two of us. She wants the whole alone time, just family thing."

The amber eyed girl smiled sweetly, "Aww… that sounds like fun."

"Maybe to you, I'm just hoping for a roof, some heat and an indoor bathroom."

All eyes stared at the brunette, stunned and confused until Kousuke's laughter filled the roof top, "Where… the hell is… she taking you?" He asked between laughing and trying to breathe.

Ayumu's glare intensified, "I'm not sure but the last time we had family bonding we ended up sleeping in the dirt." The thought of Little Narumi rolling around in the dirt, made Kousuke laugh even harder. The brunette didn't respond, only stood and walked to the stairs.

Hiyono sighed, "Ayumu don't go. You have to learn to laugh at yourself."

"Does that mean I have to listen to _him_ laugh too?"

The red head coughed as he tried to hold back his laughter, "Hey Little Narumi, you aren't going to tell Rutherford about this are you? He'll kick my ass if he finds out."

"As much as that would make me feel better, I wouldn't want to waste his time. Besides it's already become a ritual, you ruining my life one day at a time." Ayumu rolled his brown eyes before closing the door behind him and headed back to class.

Kousuke pouted, "Who the hell peed in his cereal?!"

"He always gets like this around the holidays." Hiyono said, amber eyes staring at the ground.

A loud thud was heard, right before, "Oww!!! What the fuck, Ryoko?!"

"Go find Ayumu and apologize! It's your fault he's upset." She said, threatening him with her raised fist.

Emerald eyes closed as Kousuke covered his head with his hands, "Fine fine, when I see him I'll tell him I'm sorry. Geez, happy now?"

"Ecstatic."

XXX

The day was over and Ayumu found himself not heading for the newspaper club room like he normally did but leaving out one of the side entrances of the school. He figured this way they would never find him and he could finally have that snooze at home as long as Madoka didn't leave work early which she probably would. The brunette left the school grounds, taking his usual route but slowed as he walked by a black limousine parked just around the corner. Reaching the end of the vehicle, he stopped letting the passenger roll down the window.

"Would you like a ride, Little Narumi?" He was asked as the door opened in front of him.

Ayumu slid into the limo closing the door behind him, "Must you continue to call me that?" He sighed, pulling the other into a chaste kiss.

"I thought you liked the nick name." The silver haired pianist smirked slightly.

A frown appeared on the brown eyed boy's face, "Who told you that?"

The two normally teased each other but today the brunette seemed to be in a little upset, "Bad day?"

"You could say that. It's just..." Ayumu's voice faded while he nuzzled the pianist's neck, "I don't care for Christmas."

Eyes wrapped his arm around the other's shoulder, "Having holidays that remind you that your family is incomplete must be difficult."

Chocolate orbs snapped open, "It's not that!" He said defensively sitting back up, "I don't care if _he_ returns or not!"

"We're both aware that isn't true." Crystal blue observed the brunette intently, making eye contact for only a moment before brown orbs turned towards the window.

"I don't want to talk about this." He spoke softly. At that moment the limo came to a stop in front of Eyes' penthouse. The young teen reached for the door handle when his eyes actually glanced out the window, "Eyes what's with all the reporters?"

"There is a rumour going around that I am dating and they're most likely here to find out whom."

"What?!" Ayumu paled, "Why didn't you tell me this before?! I can't go out there now!"

The pianist merely shrugged, "I didn't believe it was necessary information. Besides you've been to my penthouse more than enough times to arouse suspicion. Now do you mind opening the door? I would like to get this over with sooner rather than later." He replied reaching around his Hope and grasping the handle, he released the latch while 'urging' Ayumu through the door.

The brunette stumbled out of the vehicle, the herd of paparazzi quickly crowding around him. The platinum idol stepped in front Ayumu, partly shielding him from the cameras. Two body guards rushed from the large building before them, pushing their way through until they found the teen star and his associate.

"Mr. Rutherford, Mr. Rutherford! Is it true? Are you involved with someone? Will you give us a name?" The reporters shouted, leaning as close as humanly possible recorders in hand.

Eyes waved the questions away, grabbing the bewildered teen by the wrist and led him through the paparazzi.

Once safely in the elevator, Ayumu sighed heavily, "I don't know how you can put up with that all the time?"

The silver haired boy shrugged slightly as the elevator came to a stop. The door slid open and both boys stepped out, moving across the hall to Eyes' apartment as he unlocked the door letting the brunette inside. Ayumu followed the other's lead slipping off his shoes, placed his bag on the floor and hung his coat in the closet.

The blue eyed teen sensation dropped his keys on the small side table and pressed the little red blinking button on the answering machine, _Yo Rutherford, what's up? I was just wondering if you've seen or heard from Little Narumi. That reporter chick's been nagging me for hours about calling you. If you talk to him, make him call her so she'll get off my back. See ya._

A silver brow rose as the message ended, the brunette glanced up shaking his head slightly, "Don't ask," He walked the few steps into the pianist's arms and placed a kiss to his cheek, "I'd rather spend my time with you." Ayumu whispered, tilting his head to allow soft lips to trail warm kisses down his neck.

Eyes slid the blue jacket from the high school student's shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. The brunette gripped the other's shoulders, moaning softly as two hands slipped up his white shirt, gently caressing his chest. Those lips tore away from that tanned skin long enough to pull the shirt up and over the mess of brown locks and toss it to the floor. The leather clad teen slipped his hands from the other's chest to the buckles of his vest, leisurely working them open.

Brown eyes watched in awe as that lightly toned chest slowly came into view and once the vest was out of the way, Ayumu was pulled into a passionate kiss. The younger teen wrapped his arms around the other's neck, tangling his hands into the silver curtain that was his hair.

Pale hands pulled the brunette closer; gently pressing his hips against Ayumu's causing a loud gasp to escape his lips which in turn helped the silver haired boy to deepen the kiss. Their tongues danced elegantly, twisting and bending as one. Using this as a distraction, Eyes slipped his hand between them, undoing both their pants and slid the brunette's off his hips, revealing his growing arousal.

A blush quickly spread across Ayumu's cheeks at his sudden exposure. The pianist ran nimble fingers through thick brown tresses, a tiny smile on his lips at his lover's embarrassment. Eyes backed into the large couch and pulled the younger boy down on top of him, continuing to bring those soft lips down, capturing them with his own.

Ayumu sat up, straddling the teen star. He slowly ran his fingers from the silver hair draped over Eyes' shoulders down his chest and stomach, stopping at the leather covering the bottom half of his body. With the rosy colour still present on his cheeks, the young teen stripped the clothing off the other.

Eyes took Ayumu's hand and after kissing the tip of each finger, wrapped them around his own member. The blue eyed boy thrust gently into the tanned hand, using those strong fingers to smear pre-cum over his arousal. After a moment, the brunette leaned forward slowly lowering himself onto his lover's member, gasping slightly as he was stretched.

"Eyes..." Ayumu whispered breathlessly when the silver haired teen began pumping in and out, "Harder."

Agile fingers wrapped around the brown eyed boy's hips, pulling him down as he thrust deeper into that small body and grazing the spot far within him caused an unexpected moan to leave his lips. A pale hand moved from the boy's hip to his neglected arousal, roughly stroking it. Brown orbs slowly disappeared behind their lids as the brunette became lost in the pleasures he was being given.

Eyes watched silently as his lover started to move up and down, his head tilted slightly back and to the side, absently rubbing his soft finger tips over his own nipples producing moan after moan. The sight itself would have been enough to send the pianist into a sea of ecstasy but at that moment Ayumu shifted slightly striking that special spot directly, a scream erupted as he exploded across Eyes' hand and stomach. His muscles tightened around the silver haired boy's sensitive member causing the silent boy to groan in bliss as he released into the brunette.

Ayumu sighed heavily as he collapsed onto his lover's chest. The two lay there for a minute or so just listening to the breathing of the other.

Eyes wrapped his arms around the brunette, placing a kiss to his head, "We should get up. Perhaps have a shower, order food and watch a movie?"

"As wonderful as that sounds I have to be home early. Madoka's taking me to a secret location for Christmas and we have to leave at a retarded time in the morning," The younger teen said nuzzling the other's neck, "Though we do need a shower and I am hungry. It'd be nice not to cook for a change and Madoka can fend for herself for one night."

Eyes smirked as he was helped to his feet, "You go start the shower and I'll be there in a moment." He said walking to the phone.

XXX

The silver haired pianist left the bathroom, a towel draped loosely around his waist. A knock on the door distracted him from gathering Ayumu's clothes for answering the door. An attendant wheeled the food into the kitchen, staring across to the state that the main room was in.

Eyes glared slightly, "You are not here to gawk. If you're finished, get out."

The attendant blushed, bowing before leaving and closed the door behind her.

"Who was that?" Ayumu asked, exiting the bathroom, a towel over his head as he dried his hair a bit.

"Dinner has arrived." Crystal blue spheres glanced to the brunette as Eyes made his way back to his bedroom to change.

By the time he was done, Ayumu was dressed and had supper set out neatly in the living room, "Come sit." He patted the empty spot on the couch next to him.

"My my, you do put a lot of effort into the appearance of food even if it wasn't you who made it." The platinum idol observed as he took a seat beside his lover.

"Yeah well, it's kind of like our Christmas dinner since I won't be around on the actual day."

Eyes raised a silver brow, "Is that what has you all upset?" A light red covered Ayumu's face, telling him everything he needed to know, "It doesn't bother me that you will not be here on Christmas. Nor does it matter to me the day we spend together, they are all important to me."

A sincere smile appeared on the brown eyed boy's face, "Thank you Eyes." He whispered, wrapping his arms around the other's neck.

"Since we're considering this our Christmas, it should feel like a proper Christmas." The teen sensation abruptly stood, leaving the room once again before returning with a small box. He placed it into Ayumu's hands.

Brown bangs blanketed the boy's face, "Eyes, you shouldn't go out of your way for me, you didn't need to get me something."

"This is Christmas and from what I know of it, exchanging gifts is part of the tradition. Don't think for a moment that just because I don't usually buy something for the other blade children that I wouldn't buy something for you," Eyes reached out lifting the boy by the chin, revealing those chocolate orbs, tears on the brink of falling, "You are special to me, Ayumu. Nothing is out of my way when it is for you."

"Eyes..." The brunette sniffled slightly, a few tears escaping down his cheeks. Ayumu looked at the small box again before lifting the lid, revealing a plain rectangular white gold pendent inscribed with the word Hope, "Eyes, thank you but you shouldn't have. It's more then I deserve."

"Nonsense," He retorted, gently wiping tears from the brunette's face, "Don't be absurd. I'm allowed to give you whatever _I_ think you deserve," The azure eyed boy removed the pendent from the box, placing it around Ayumu's neck, "See, it's perfect."

Ayumu smiled again, standing, he walked to his bag and digging through one of the pockets, pulled out a simple card. Once the teen was comfortable, he handed the card to Eyes.

As the pianist opened the card, a small piece of paper fell into his lap. Eyes unfolded the note, slowly reading over the handwritten words,

_Eyes,_

_IOU one Christmas dinner with all the fixings. Food included._

_Ayumu_

"I know it's not much and I didn't know what else to get you. If you don't like it, I'll find you something else." Ayumu mumbled quickly, playing with the hem of his shirt.

"You're being ridiculous, I think it's wonderful." A gentle smile was directed to the brunette, "I heard there are a few that would kill for something like this from you."

The brunette ran a hand through his messy locks, "Maybe one or two." He sighed with a smile but glancing at the clock his smile faded slightly, "It's getting late I'd better go."

Eyes pulled him into a tight embrace, capturing the boy's lips with his own. They stayed like that for a few minutes until the need for air became too much. The blue eyed pianist caressed a tanned cheek, "Alright, my driver will take you home."

Both boys stood, heading for the door, "That's okay I can walk, it's not that far. I'll be back in a week; will I be able to see you when I get back?"

"You can visit whenever you wish," Eyes placed a kiss to the other's forehead, "Goodnight Ayumu."

"Night." Ayumu waved as the door closed behind him.

XXX

"Come on Ayumu, it's time to go!" Madoka's voice traveled into the brunette's room.

He sighed heavily, "Do I have to go? Can't I just stay home this time?"

The arsenic haired detective appeared in the doorway, "You're coming!" She screamed grabbing the teen and tried to drag him out of the room.

Ayumu caught the door frame, gripping it tightly, "NO! I don't want to go! Just shoot me instead... please!" He begged as his hands slipped. The brunette struggled while he was pulled out of the house.

XXX

"Ah, we're finally here." Madoka breathed, bringing the car she had rented to a stop.

Ayumu sighed, "Good. Can I take the blindfold off now?" Said boy directed attention to the black piece of cloth around his head. His sister in law had forced him to wear it the entire trip so the brunette couldn't figure out where they were going before they arrived.

"Not just yet." She jumped out of the vehicle, rushing to open the door for him before he got impatient and removed the blindfold prematurely.

The younger brother allowed Madoka to lead him through, what he figured to be at least a foot of snow, until they reached their destination. All the while Ayumu was praying for hot springs or a fancy ski resort, somewhere warm and preferably with a roof.

A hand pulled the tie, releasing the blindfold, "Ta-da!" The grey eyed woman said as she held her arms out.

"A cabin."

"Yeah, isn't it great?"

Ayumu shifted his gaze away from the woman, "Yeah great." He deadpanned, following Madoka into the wooden building.

"What do you think?"

Brown eyes scanned the room, "So... cabin is just slang for camping in a building."

Madoka rolled her eyes, "Must you always be such a pessimist? Why don't we bring in our bags then you can make us some hot chocolate." She watched the brunette nod slightly; noticing he wasn't very enthusiastic about being here but figured things would get better once he was settled in, they were going to be here a whole week.

XXX

Ayumu sighed bringing a cup of hot chocolate to his sister in law, who was sitting on the floor next to the fire place wrapped head to toe in thick blankets, "Here," He handed the cup off, "If you don't like the cold why did you drag the both of us all the way out here?"

"You're silly Ayumu! This _is_ the best part of being out here, curled up next to the fire with a cup of cocoa."

The brunette rolled his eyes about to retort when ringing went off. Madoka reached over and picked up her phone flipping it open, "Narumi speaking. What?!?! You've got to be kidding me! This is my holiday! Fine, I'll be there as soon as possible." She huffed as she snapped her phone shut.

"Work?"

"Yeah, they say it's serious but don't worry I'm going to pawn this off and I'll be back by tomorrow." Madoka stood, grabbing her purse and headed for the door.

"Wait... what?! You're not planning on leaving me here alone, are you?"

The arsenic haired detective winked, "Relax Ayumu I'll be back before you know it." She closed the door behind her before he could argue.

"Wait! Take me with you!" He flopped on the couch when the door didn't open again, "I can't believe she left me here. This sucks."

XXX

The sliver haired teen sat at his piano, eyes closed, playing a soft melody he had played many times before. Enjoying the rare silence of his red headed associate, who, obviously had nothing better to do with his time then to intrude in on his privacy.

"Are you sure you have nothing else you could be doing?" Eyes asked without missing a beat in the melody.

"Nope." Kousuke smirked; knowing damn well just his presence annoyed the pianist.

A knock interrupted their conversation, "At least be of use and get that."

Kousuke snorted at the comment but rose none the less. A receptionist type woman stood in the doorway, "Is Mr. Rutherford available?" She asked softly.

"Hey Rutherford, are you available?" The red head called allowing the woman to enter the room.

A frown appeared on his face but he didn't open his eyes, "What do you want?"

"I have a message for you. The man who left it said it was very urgent."

Eyes sighed as the music stopped; standing from the piano he walked up to the woman, taking the envelope and dismissed her. Once the door was closed behind the woman, blue orbs eyed the plain white envelope carefully as he moved back to his piano. It was quite heavy to hold only a letter which put Eyes on edge. He opened it slowly, pulling the paper from inside and reading its contents.

Kousuke strolled up to Eyes, "What's so important that it couldn't wait?" He asked glancing at the other blade child to find his azure spheres wide with shock.

"Little Narumi's been taken."

"Are you serious?!" The red head stated, taking the letter and reading it over for himself.

Meanwhile Eyes dumped the envelope onto the black surface of his piano, the object that spilled out was none other than the gift he himself had given Ayumu.

Emerald eyes stared at the pendent, "What's that?"

"Proof."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry all for the late update but here you have it, the ending to Treasure! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warnings: language, violence, yaoi

Note: italics are a flashback.

* * *

Madoka entered the police station, it had been quite a drive and she was exhausted, all she wanted to do now was to head home and sleep.

"Inspector! What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on vacation?" Wataya shouted, hurrying up beside her.

"I was until some idiot called me and made me drive all the way back here."

"You wouldn't be calling the new police commissioner an idiot now would you, Inspector Narumi?"

"Commissioner Harada!" The male detective said, raising a hand in a salute.

XXX

Sun bounced off the pendent in the pianist's hand, blue orbs lost in its sparkle while his thumb gently ran over the inscription. Eyes was so lost in thought he didn't hear Kousuke enter the room until he began to speak.

"I got in touch with Rio and Ryoko they're on their way here now. Do you think it's Hunters?" He asked, getting comfortable on the couch.

Glancing at the letter once again, "I don't think so. Hunters wouldn't demand money; all they want is the death of blade children."

Red brows narrowed, "But who else would know about Little Narumi?"

"He has been to my penthouse numerous times and the paparazzi saw us together just yesterday. Anyone who knows of my apartment here could easily track mine and my guest's movements." Eyes clutched the pendent tightly in his fist; _Damn it's my responsibility to protect him. I should have been more cautious, knowing full well that I am still cursed and that true happiness doesn't come so easily to one such as myself._

"Eyes!" A voice yelled before the owner collided with him, "We heard what happened, are you alright?" Rio asked arms firmly wrapped around his waist.

He resisted the urge to yell, "Of course, I'm fine." The pianist answered carefully removing the girl.

The brunette sat herself on the arm of the couch, "Is it Hunters?"

Kousuke shook his head, "Rutherford doesn't think so."

"Well if it's not them then who?"

Grey eyes glanced up, "What exactly does the note say?"

The silver haired blade child stepped back toward his piano, taking the letter from its black surface and placing it down on the coffee table in the middle of the room, "They want twenty thousand dollars brought to the cabin on the east side of Mount Ispher. We have six hours to comply."

Rio looked at the clock, "How much time does that give us?"

"Just under two hours to prepare ourselves."

"So our plan's to just take them out, right?" Emerald orbs shone at the thought.

"No. We will not risk a fight with the chance that Little Narumi might get caught in the middle."

The red head snorted, "Are you nuts, Rutherford?! That's a lot of money!" He stood grabbing Eyes' leather shirt, "Why are you letting them tell you what to do? Don't waste time with negotiations; it'll make it that much easier for them to kill him in the end!"

The leather clad teen brushed the other's hands from his shirt, "Don't lecture me Asazuki! No amount of money compares to the life of our Hope! And I'm well aware of the risks but not agreeing will only send him to his grave sooner."

Both girls watched in silence waiting for the right moment to interrupt. Ryoko was the one to speak, "What is the plan then?"

Crystal blue eyes seemed to almost smile at the group, "Rio, I want you to bring some safety precautions."

"Right." She nodded knowing exactly what he meant.

"And Kousuke never leaves home without something on hand."

He smirked, pulling out one of his prized knives and held in up, "You know it."

Eyes pocketed the small piece of jewellery, "Ryoko help Rio gather what she needs. I have a stop to make before we leave. Be ready in half an hour." He slipped his leather coat on as he headed out the door.

The crimson eyed girl stared in wonder, "He's taking this really personally."

"We are talking about Little Narumi here. He never was one to take the subject lightly." Kousuke responded as he stretched out on the large couch.

"Now that he and Little Narumi are so close, it's making it even harder on Eyes. We all know he feels responsible for what happened." Sad grey eyes glanced out the large window.

"Can we _not_ talk about _that_." The red head instructed as he sat up.

Ryoko sighed, "Talk about what, Rutherford and Ayumu being together?"

"I don't need to hear about what they do in their spare time."

"We weren't! Why does it bother you so much anyway?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't have a problem with them but man or woman I don't want to hear about Rutherford doing anything along those lines! Just the thought of it gives me the willies."

Crimson orbs rolled sky ward for a moment, "You don't want to hear about Rutherford having sex."

"Lalala! I can't hear you! Lalala!!!" Kousuke stood, quickly covering his ears.

"They have sex! S. E. X. Sex!" Ryoko laughed as she followed behind the red head shouting at the top of her lungs.

Rio giggled slightly before deciding they'd better get a move on or else Eyes might do something drastic on his own, "Umm... guys I don't mean to interrupt the fun but we've got less than half an hour to get everything ready."

"Right." The brunette said as all three of them gathered what they needed and left the apartment.

XXX

"_I'm coming, I'm coming!" Ayumu mumbled as he stormed out of the bedroom, heading for the entrance of the cabin. The knocking continued as he grasped the handle and pulled the door open, "What's the matter Madoka, forget your keys?"_

_The door burst open, colliding with the boy as two large men tackled him to the floor. The bigger of the two twisted Ayumu's arms tightly behind his back, while the other man tied a cloth over the brunette's eyes._

_"W-what's going on? Who are you? My sister will be back any minute!" Ayumu demanded, struggling as he was pulled to his feet._

_A voice chuckled, growing louder as the restrained boy felt a third presence draw closer, "Our names aren't important. All you need to know is that we hold your life in our hands but don't worry boy, you won't die as long as you cooperate. As for your sister in law, she's going to be a little bogged down at work and she won't be able to make it to the party until long after it's over."_

_"What do you want with me?"_

_That voice, obviously the leader of the group, laughed harder at the question, "You can't honestly be that naive. Not only are you Eyes Rutherford's little obsession but you're their Hope and that will bring him as well as all of his followers here."_

_Brown eyes widened behind the blindfold, "But that means you're..."_

_"Hunters," A slow clap began as the man spoke, "Bravo. I was almost impressed by the younger brother of Kiyotaka Narumi."_

_Ayumu huffed, "You really think you've fooled Rutherford, don't you?" He said over the clapping, a confident smile crossed his lips, "He's not the idiot you take him for, he's already figured out your plan and taken steps to defeat you. You don't stand a chance against the blade children." A sharp pain assaulted his stomach just below the ribcage causing the brunette to double over, gasping for air._

"_Little brat! Better watch what you say or next time it won't be my fist." Ayumu felt the warmth of the man's breath against his ear before he backed away, "What's this? A pretty little trinket, I think I'll keep this."_

_The brunette barely heard him say as he vaguely felt the necklace ripped from his neck, _No, don't... give it back..._ His mind reeled just before the darkness consumed him._

XXX

"I can't believe he ordered me to do _all_ this paperwork before I can go on vacation! What am I going to do? I left Ayumu up at the cabin all by himself and this is going to take me days!" Madoka sobbed, dropping her head onto the table.

Wataya stood behind her, "The new commissioner is harsh. I don't understand why these forms couldn't wait, it's not like they're urgent."

Arsenic hair whipped back, "My thoughts exactly! Why does he have to be so mean to me?!" Madoka continued to rant as Wataya listened quietly.

XXX

Ayumu groaned softly, struggling to remember what had happened. He lifted his head slowly, the throbbing still present as he forcefully opened his chocolate eyes. The brunette silenced the sudden yelp when all that he saw was darkness. Panicking for a moment before his mind recalled the blindfold, long black lashes confirming his thoughts as they gently brushed against the black cloth.

Shaking off the last of the groggy feeling, Ayumu listened for any sounds and hearing nothing but his own breathing, the brunette decided he needed to find out where he was and to do that he needed to see. Ayumu found himself seated in a chair, arms tied around the back of it. Stopping to listen once more, the brown eyed boy began to twist and pull trying to slip free of the rope. After a few minutes of struggling, his wrists started to burn from the friction and a wince left his mouth before he could stop it.

Ayumu froze when he thought he heard shuffling behind him but began again when the sound never occurred a second time. A force pressed against the brunette's wrists and from what he could tell, it felt like the sole of a shoe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, you're just going to hurt yourself. Besides, you'll never get out of it. I tied the knots myself." The voice boasted.

The foot pushed harder, forcing his hands closer to the back of the chair. The brunette cried out as his shoulders were wrenched around the chair's back. Ayumu's body lifted off the seat, alleviating some of the pain.

Ayumu jerked when he felt something land between his legs, compelling the chair's legs to touch the floor again, "You're not following the rules." A deeper voice than the first stated as two hands placed themselves on his hips, shoving his butt to sit in the chair.

The dark haired boy's face contorted painfully but refused to yell out and fuel their twisted pleasures. Already formed tears, soaked into the cloth covering his eyes, the pressure on his arms worsened until a loud pop sounded throughout the room. Ayumu screamed in agony, overpowering the popping noise and the tears he'd initially been holding in streamed down his cheeks.

"Alright, that's enough! Get back to your posts."

"Boss." Both voices said, releasing the injured boy and moved away.

Ayumu hung his head as brown eyes squeezed shut, allowing even more tears to fall landing on his shirt and pants. The brunette was so overwhelmed with pain that he didn't hear the man's footsteps stop next to him.

A cold piece of metal pressed against the side of the boy's face, just below the blindfold, "You know what this is, don't you?"

The bitter feeling snapped Ayumu out of his trance but he made no attempt to give an answer. The cool steel of the gun slowly made its way down his face and under his chin, using the barrel as you would a couple fingers to lift the boy's head, turning it so they were face to face even though Ayumu's eyes were covered.

"How does it feel, having your life left to such a small item? It must bother you, to have to sacrifice the control you once had over your fate to some inanimate object." The voice of 'Boss' said with a chuckle.

The chocolate eyed boy took a harsh breath before speaking, "Despite my own beliefs, I know the blade children and they can accomplish anything they set their minds too... even change fate." Ayumu couldn't help the smirk to follow his statement, even knowing full well that it would anger the other.

"Insolent boy!" The deep voice yelled.

Ayumu winced loudly as the sting of metal collided with the side of his face, wrenching his head to the left. He felt the burning along his cheekbone and the student knew that it was going to leave a mark, probably a black eye as well.

"Enough messing around go check the perimeter! Those cursed children should be arriving soon!" The leader of the group said, stepping away from their prisoner.

The brunette felt hope rise in his chest upon hearing those words,_ Eyes..._ they were actually coming to rescue him.

XXX

The sun had set a while ago, leaving darkness in its wake. A long black vehicle was parked at the start of a path leading up the mountain; the small cabin could barely be seen through the foliage.

"Here's what we do... I want you three to set up the traps while I go in and make the exchange. If anything happens get Little Narumi and get out of here." The smooth British voice spoke calm but stern, making sure no one had plans to do something stupid.

Kousuke snorted, glancing at the two girls seated next to him, "I think we're in agreement, there's no way we're letting you go in there by yourself. For one we don't know how many men they've got and even you can't fight a large group alone. I'm coming along, if for no other reason than to watch your back."

"No Kousuke, I'm-"

"Eyes please understand you're our leader we can't lose you." Rio begged, leaning forward in her seat.

The azure eyed pianist sighed, there was obviously no way he could get out of this, "Fine but you are to _only_ watch my back if anything happens, is that clear?"

"Crystal." The red head smirked as everyone climbed out of the limo.

Rio and Ryoko quickly snuck into the forest to prepare the traps while Eyes and Kousuke followed the trail straight up toward the cabin and Ayumu.

About half way up the trail the blade children were stopped by two men holding large guns, "Hold it! Who are you? What do you want?"

Eyes raised both hands, holding up a briefcase, "Eyes Rutherford, I'm here for the exchange."

The one who spoke glanced at the other and when he received a nod, he continued, "Alright, this way."

XXX

The door to the cabin burst open, "Boss, they're here." The man said and waited for him to respond before continuing.

"Bring them in."

The guard disappeared again before returning with the two blade children, he closed the door after them then placed himself in front of it.

'Boss' chuckled, "Welcome. We've been waiting quite a while for you to come."

"Little Narumi are you alright?" Eyes asked immediately, needing to hear the boy's voice. His azure orbs scanned over the brunette, noticing right away the large bruise forming on his cheek and the obvious tear streaks... and the fact that the boy was wearing a blindfold.

Ayumu's face lit up, "Eyes you came!"

The barrel of the gun touched the brunette's cheek, "Shut up." He said in a low voice.

"Of course I came."

The boy's face went from excitement to that of sheer terror, "It's a trap Eyes, get out! They're Hun-"

"I _said_ shut up!" 'Boss' yelled, bringing the handle of the gun down, striking Ayumu's jaw, splitting his lip. The brown eyed boy's head drooped, blood running down his chin.

The sight infuriated Eyes but it was Kousuke who spoke up, "Hey, what the hell, you bastard?!" The only thing that stopped him from charging the man was Eyes' out stretched arm in front of him.

"Remember our deal Asazuki," The silver haired boy whispered, lowering his arm, "I brought the money demanded in the note but I don't see why Hunters would care about such things?"

"Well, since you were good enough to bring it I guess I'll let you know where your money's going. These men that hold you at gun point are not Hunters like myself; they are merely hired to do a job and what better way to pay them then to get you, Eyes Rutherford to foot the bill." His laugh echoed through the room.

The red head snorted, "What an ass." He whispered under his breath.

"That doesn't matter to me, my only concern is Little Narumi," The pianist tossed the briefcase toward the man; "It's the full amount. You may count it if you wish."

"You've got your money, now hand over Little Narumi!" Kousuke shouted in which certain crystal blue orbs glared in his direction.

"I don't care about the money. You blade children know exactly what I want," The Hunter said, aiming the gun at Eyes, "I want all of you to die! But to just shoot you dead Rutherford, that won't satisfy me. I want to see you crumble before me, to see that emotionless face contort in anguish and to do that... there is only one thing I can do." His brows furrowed, a twisted grin planted on his face as he placed the tip of the gun on the brunette's temple.

Ayumu squeezed his eyes closed, ready for the instant of pain before meeting with the eternal abyss that is death.

Azure spheres stared wide eyed at the scene playing out before him. His scream to stop was silenced by the loud bang of the gun.

The silver haired boy's trance was disrupted by Kousuke's loud voice, "Now's your chance Eyes!"

Eyes rushed ahead, seeing that the Hunter was holding his hand instead of the gun and he knew it was the red head's doing. Leaning forward, the blue eyed pianist rammed into the Hunter, knocking him to the ground as well as grabbing the forgotten gun.

Back in the middle of the room, one of the thugs got an elbow to the face thanks to Kousuke. Taking the gun and using the man's unconscious body as a shield, the emerald eyed boy 'encouraged' the rest of them to retreat.

Silver brows narrowed, "I should kill you, Hunter," Eyes said cruelly, gun aimed at the man's head, "Hunters kill blade children, blade children kill Hunters, it's an endless cycle and the only way to have peace is for one side to win. You deserve to die here and now for what you've done to Little Narumi but I won't take your life, not in his presence. Now leave but be warned, if you or any other _ever_ try to use Ayumu as a way to get to the blade children, I won't hesitate again."

The Hunter scrambled on all fours before climbing to his feet and running straight out the door. The pianist sighed in relief, "Kousuke, get the girls and make sure they all left." He ordered, placing the gun on a nearby counter followed by his long coat. Kousuke followed the Hunter out of the cabin, leaving Eyes alone with Ayumu. He turned to the brunette, whose head was slumped forward, his breathing harsh.

Eyes hurried over, "Are you alright, Ayumu?" He asked, gently untying the bindings followed by the blindfold.

The brunette's right arm whipped around, grabbing hold of his left which fell limply to his side, "... My shoulder."

The blue eyed boy ran his hand over said shoulder, noticing immediately that it had been dislocated, "This will hurt, bare with the pain." The boy nodded weakly as Eyes popped the shoulder back into place. Ayumu gritted his teeth but the pain started to subside when his arm was laid on his lap.

Eyes knelt before Ayumu, running a hand through the injured boy's dark tresses, "Look what they've done to you." The British voice spoke softly, looking over every inch of the brunette's face. A large dark purple bruise stretched across his right cheek bone, along with the bottom and outside of his eye that had started to darken as well. The lower side of his left cheek and bottom lip had swollen up; the split in his lip had stopped bleeding but left a trail of dried blood down to his chin.

Brown eyes closed as he leaned into the touch and after a moment collapsed into the older boy's arms, head buried in the crook of the other's neck and shoulder although he remained seated in the chair, "I-I thought... thought I was going to die. I w-was so scared." Ayumu finally sobbed.

Eyes wrapped his arms around the brunette, feeling him tremble. He had never seen his Hope break down like this; it truly upset the azure eyed pianist, "Shh... you're safe now."

Ayumu pressed into the other, pushing himself off the chair and knocking both of them to the floor, Eyes on his back with the chocolate eyed boy on top of him, "I didn't know if you knew or if you'd even come. I-It was so dangerous."

"Of course I would come. I would risk my life for you, Ayumu. You're most important to me." Eyes caressed the boy's back, a little hurt that even after all this time he still hadn't realized how much he meant to the older boy.

The brown head of hair jerked upward, with a look of sadness and slight anger, "Eyes... he took it! I couldn't stop him... I'm sorry."

Only confused for an instant, the pianist reached into his pocket and pulled out the small pendent, showing it to the frantic boy, "They wanted to make sure I knew they were serious." Eyes smiled gently, placing the necklace back where it belonged, around the brunette's neck.

Ayumu visibly relaxed, crushing his bruised lips into the others, completely unaware that a certain red head had re-entered the cabin. Eyes slipped his tongue in between those parted lips, deepening the kiss as his arms tightened around the younger boy.

Kousuke froze at the sight before him, "Ah man, get a room!" He shouted, averting his gaze and quickly heading back out the door.

Eyes' thin lips curled into a slight smile as Ayumu broke the kiss, "We _are_ in a room." The brunette whispered, capturing those smiling lips again.

When the three blade children had entered the building again, Eyes was laying on the couch with Ayumu stretched out on top of him, head resting on the pianist's chest, brown locks tucked under his chin with a large comforter wrapped around them.

Rio walked in front of the couch, seeing that the brunette was already fast asleep. She tilted her head asking the silent question of what they should do now.

"Go home, my driver will take you," Eyes whispered, "I will take Little Narumi to the hospital in the morning."

The grey eyed girl smiled her childish smile, "He was very brave. Who would have guessed that he could handle a situation like that?"

"He is much stronger than when we challenged him. He truly is the Hope of the blade children." Pale fingers threaded through thick chocolate hair.

Ryoko placed a hand to the small girl's shoulder, "We'll let you sleep too." She said escorting the other two out of the cabin and towards the limo.

Azure orbs glanced over the sleeping figure one last time, "Goodnight my Hope." He said before letting sleep take him as well.

The End

* * *

Well... I hope you liked it. Criticism is always welcome :)


End file.
